


MAGICAL GAY OFFSPRING

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Humor, M/M, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	MAGICAL GAY OFFSPRING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts).



Once upon a time there were two beautiful brothers named Sam and Dean. The two were a perfect match for each other in every single way, they were SoulMates after all. One day Fate smiled down on the two, deciding that they needed an heir to follow in their footsteps one day, and thus Adam, Sam and Dean’s MAGICAL GAY OFFSPRING was born. But Fate had messed up a bit, as both Sam and Dean were much too young to be raising the MAGICAL GAY OFFSPRING, so she took the boy to be raised by the angels Castiel and Gabriel. 

For a time things went well, but as what happens in any great tale, one day things changed. Sam and Dean were traveling around, their love following them everywhere they went, when they found out about their MAGICAL GAY OFFSPRING. Of course they were in shock, and took him into their lives, as he was their son, but an evil creature took the boy, well young man really from their lives.

Castiel missed the young man something fierce, and brought him back from the grave. He swept his beloved MAGICAL GAY OFFSPRING in his wings, taking him back to his fathers, but alas Castiel’s love wasn’t to be. Michael, Castiel’s older brother had wanted Dean for himself, but knew he would never leave his beloved Sammy (or Baby but that was another story entirely), so in his jealousy he took Dean’s MAGICAL GAY OFFSPRING as his own. 

Everyone mourned the loss of Adam. Sam went to Hell (where Michael was hiding with Adam with the help of his brother Lucifer who was in love with Sam) and rescued his MAGICAL GAY OFFSPRING. He brought him home to live with Dean and Sam and Cas who had moved in with them. Cas and Adam fell in love, and they lived happily ever after, raising even more MAGICAL GAY OFFSPRING, but that’s a story for a different time.


End file.
